Fighting Flames
by TwiHard24
Summary: Bella is a firefighter, the only female in her station. What happens when her station 1 plays station 2 in a hockey tournement where she meets a certain bronze haired firemen and the rest of the gang? Can they work together if they must? ExB funny-bad sum
1. Decision

**I just thought of this story out of no where so who knows what I'm going to do with this. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1—Decision

I was seven. It was Christmas Eve. I had to give Renee some credit, the decorations were amazing. There were lights everywhere.

It was about two a.m. when I heard the beeping. The beeping that woke me up and made me see the blaze in my room. Everything was on fire-except my bed. My eyes widened and I dropped to the floor-just like they taught us in that smoke house at the fair. I crawled towards the door but stopped when I realized it was on fire too. I looked back at my window only to see flames licking the edges.

I stayed low and started to cough as my eyes started to water. This is not good, was all I could think. I started coughing harder. I was choking on the air around me. My eyes waterd and I was having breathing. I thought I was going to die.

Then something started banging on my door and I crawled under my bed in fright. It was banging harder and harder and the wood started splintering. Then it burst open and two men in funny suits came in. I knew they firefighters almost instantly. They had bright flashlights that were shining all around the room. I crawled out from under my bed and within seconds one of the lights shined on my.

The fireman rushed over and picked me up. I was weezing from the smoke and he took off part of his mask and put it to my mouth. I breathed in the fresh air that was coming through as rushed me out of my burning house.

Once we were outside he took off the air mask and I breathed in the cold air. I coughed again as he handed me over to the paramedics. They strapped me on this thing and put on a breathing mask. As they carried me into the ambulance I wathced as my house was ingulfed in flames. A snowflake landed on my cheek and I wondered how something as possibly good as snow could be happening while my life burned into nothing. It didn't make any sense.

I decided right then that I didn't want that to happen to anyone else. I didn't want anyone to have their lives go up in smoke like mine did. No one else was going to lose their parents in fires like I did. I wouldn't let that happen. That's when I decided I was going to be a firefighter.

**So…what did you think? I'm writing the next chapter right now-and for those who are reading my other stories, I AM STILL WRITING THEM. This just kind of came to me and I really wanted to write it before I forgot about it. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!! LONGER CHAPTER COMING!**

**Julie***


	2. Me or Her

**Wow. I put up the first chapter about two minutes ago and already a review. Woot woot! Here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer for whole story! I don't own anything!!**

Chapter 2—Me or Her

TWELVE YEARS LATER! BELLA' S 19

The sound of the pager went off in the firehouse kitchen. I sighed and got up and jogged over to our 'cubbies.' I put on my suit and hopped in back of 42. I grabbed the air pack and put it on my lap as Seth flicked on the sirens. Then we rolled out of the station and onto the road.

We came up to a burning apartment building and I jumped out before pulling my air pack over my head and letting it drop on my back. I turned the nozzle that's connected to my air mask and I breathed in fresh air.

I glanced over at Jake who was looking at the fire besied me. "Ready Jake?" I asked.

"Ready Captain," I rolled my eyes and lead him inside the door of the burning building after we got the signal from Chief Uley. Flames were licking the walls all around us and I have to say I'm glad that I took the most dangerous level instead of some of the probies **(If you guys don't know 'probies' are like newbies in the fire station. I'm not sure about the spelling but whatevers)**

We looked around the first floor and didn't see anybody in there, we had checked all the rooms and closets and the elevators but nothing. Good. We went back outside as they were raising the ladder to the top floor, the third floor. I jogged quickly over to Chief and said, "You need me up there?"

"Yeah, two females. Both 19 are suspected to be in there. There putting the ladder directly to there window. Hurry up, we need to get water up there before the whole building is down," he said.

I nodded and ran over and climbed up the ladder as it was still ascending. When I was at the window I kicked it in and jumped through, followed by Jake.

It was full of smoke and you could barely see anything. I took out my flashlight and walked over to the bedrooms. I found a small girl with short black hair curled up in the corner. She was covering her mouth with her arm. When she saw me her eyes widened and I quickly went over to her.

She tried to stand up but she couldn't. I bent down as I took off my air mask and put it took her face. I heard her take deep slow breaths that made sounds like Darth Vader. I scooped her up-she was _really_ light. I got to the window at the same time Jake did. He was carrying a blonde girl who was a lot taller than the girl I had. Thank God I didn't have to carry her. It'n not that she was fat or anything from what I can tell, but it's really hard to carry someone in these heavy clothes.

I gestured for him to go out the window first and he quickly got out. I waited til he was a few steps down before taking a step torward the window. I heard a loud crack and my eyes widened. The flames were growing bigger and the floor was black by now. Oh shit.

I was so lucky my mask was off. "Jake!" I yelled out the window. I knew the frame of the window would crash under both my wait and this girl's and I could tell that this side of the building-let alone this floor-had much longer before it all collapsed. I had to make a choice. Me or her.

He scrambled up the ladder and I handed him the now unconcious girl out the window. She still had my air mask and I was starting to cough. He quickly headed down the ladder I through one leg over the window frame. _Crack._ _Oh my God, _were my last thoughts before that side of the building collapsed.

As I was falling something hit my head before I even landed on the ground and everything went black.

**Short but I'm writing the next chapter now. I would have just continued on this chapter but I wanted to break it up. REVIEW!**

**Julie***


	3. Stupid Quil

**Okay, I just got another review withing two seconds! Again-Woot woot! Here's your new chapter.**

Chapter 3—Stupid Quil

Beep. Beep. Beep. What the hell is that annoying sound? I slowly opened my eyes to a blinding white light. What the fuck? Why am I in a hospital?

I looked to my right and saw the buzz button. I reached out slowly and pushed it. Within seconds a nurse rushed in. "Oh your awake! How is your head feeling?" she asked as she checked a bunch of papers and stuff.

"It kind of hurts," I said as I notticed a throbbing pain in the back of my head.

"I'll get you some more morphine," she said before leaning over and examining my arm that I hadn't even realized was bandaged up. I hissed in pain as she carefully unwrapped it. "I'm sorry," she said with apologetic eyes.

"It's alright," I told her. "What happened?" I asked confused. I still don't remember…

"I think I'll let one of the gentlemen waiting outside explain to you," she said with a slight smile.

"Gentlemen?" I asked confused. Besides, all the guys I know are _definatly _not what you would call gentlemen.

"Yes, those lovely boys from the firehouse. They are all very worried about you," she siad.

"Well, can they come in?" I asked hopefully. They were practically my family and if I wanted to see anyone it was them.

"Of course, they'll be right in," she said before hurrying out the door. I sighed and leaned back in bed, closing my eyes. I had like, three needles sticking out of me. Ugh. I hate needles.

In no time the door burst open I my eyes popped open. Jake, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, Sam, Brady, and Collin all crowded in my room. My very _small_ room.

"Are you alright Bells?" Sam asked, worry written all over all of their faces.

"I'm fine Chief, calm down. I don't even remember what happened," I told them.

"They said that might happen," I heard him mutter.

"Well…are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked impatiently.

"What do you remember?" Jared asked.

"We had a call. An apartment building. Jake and I went up to the third floor and…nothing," I said shrugging. Which hurt. A lot.

"Okay, well you found a girl and I found one in that apartment we were checking. I went out first…," Jake said trailing off with a guilty look.

"That side of the building and the floor was coming down," Sam continued. "You handed Jake the girl and he started down the ladder as you were trying to come out the window. The building collapsed when you were halfway out. A beam or something hit you in the head and you blacked out. When the building collapsed it basically smoldered the fire. You weren't covered in that much rubble-thank God. We got you out in less than ten minutes and the ambulance took you away," he said, his voice getting quieter as he talked. Wow. I can't believe this happened.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should've let you go first," Jake said. A tear slid down his cheek and I grabbed his hand.

"It's not your fault Jake," I told him. "So, how bad am I?" I asked to change the subject.

"You have a gash on your head, a slightly burned arm, and bruises everywhere. How do you feel?" Seth asked.

"Like I have a gash on my head, a slightly burned arm, and bruises everywhere. How do you think I feel?" I asked him rolling my eyes. They all laughed.

"Even in the hospital you manage to keep your amazing sense of humor," Paul said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah," I said rolling my eyes again. "How long have I been out?" I asked curiously.

"A day and a half," Collin said.

I smiled. "Good. Can't wait for that hockey tournament against station two," I said grinning.

"Your in the hospital and your thinking about a hockey game?" Brady asked exaxperrated.

"Yes. Yes I am," I said smirking.

"Good. Cuase we'd probably lose without you. You're a much better forward than Brady," Quil said. I laughed and Brady punched Quil.

The nurse suddenly came in and said, "You boys need to give her some rest. She'll be up and at'em tommorow." The guys all gave me gentle hugs and left. I sighed and leaned back in the bed when the room was emptied.

I dozed off for probably an hour before the nurse came in. I slowly opened my eyes as the elderly woman checked all the machines. When she realized I was awake she smiled gently. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm alright," I said.

"Good. Are you up for two more visitors?" she asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Do I know anyone else? I don't have any real family and I only really guys at the station…who the heck would want to visit me? "Who?" I asked curiously.

"These two lovely girls. They've been waiting for you to wake up," she said.

"Um, okay. That's fine with me," I said still confused.

"I'll send them in," she said before scurrying out of the room.

About a minute later the door opened and in walked a gorgeous blond and a short girl with spiky black hair. Wait, they look kind of familiar…?

"Do I know you?" I asked in confusion.

"Um, sort of," the short girl said as the sat in the two plastic chairs beside my bed.

"I'm Rosalie and this is Alice," the blond one said.

"Bella," I said.

"You were the firefighter who saved me," Alice said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh! Are you doing alright? You'll probably have a cough for a while, I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner so I could get you my oxygen mask," I said.

"I'm fine, I wanted to know if you were alright. I'm not the one who's been in the hospital for a day and a half," she said squeezing my hand.

"I'm great, it's really not a big deal," I said easily. I'm not one for attention so I was definatly trying to rush this.

"You saved my life," she said. "Thank you."

"It's my job," I said shrugging.

"No, it wasn't," she said. "I overheard those other firemen talking. One said that you didn't have to save me," she said.

"Actually they said you should've left her and saved yourself because you had a huge chance of dying by handing her to that other firemen and waiting to go yourself," Rosalie cut in. I growled under my breath. Stupid Quil needs to keep his yap shut.

"No, it was either you and me or just me-I'd rather it be just me," I said.

"Either way thank you," Alice said. "If there's anything I can do just ask."

"Alright," I said just to appease her.

"Here, take my number. Just let me know alright?" she said handing me a piece of paper.

"Okay," I said.

"We should probably go, she needs her sleep," Rosalie said pulling Alice away from my bed.

"Bye, thank you Bella," she said before closing the door.

Wow. I had never had any of the many people I have saved come and say thank you to me for saving them. I looked at the number on the table. I'll probably never call her but she seems really nice. I'm glad I made that choice.

**Soooo, how'd ya like it?? I'll probably put the next chapter up tommorow. REVIEW!!**

**Julie***


	4. Stupid Smart Person

**Glad you guys are liking my story. I'm going to make this chapter longer for ya. **

Chapter 3—Stupid Smart Person

EPOV

"Are you guys syked for the hockey game?" Emmett asked as we all sat in the bunk room at the station.

"I heard they were really good," Jasper said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they totally creamed that station downtown," Felix said leaning back on his bed.

"At least we'll finally have some competition," I said with a smug smile on my face. We are undefeated.

"I think we nee a team name," Emmett said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Demetri asked.

"Because, we're cool like that. I have the perfect one," he said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"How about the-" he was interrupted by the pager. 'Station 1 needs back up at an apartment fire. Requesting Station 2. Requestion Station 2.'

Marcus-Chief-grabbed the radio and said, "Station 2 responding. Give us the adress."

As the dispatcher rattled off the adress my eyes widened. That's Rosalie and Alice's apartment building. I jumped up and ran to put my suit on. I was done in no time along with the rest of the guys and we hopped quickly in our truck.

We pulled up to the building and my face paled when I saw how big the fire had already gotten. That building was going down any second. I ran up to the Chief of Station 1 and asked, "How many are inside?"

"Three were inside. The one on the second floor is already out and we have two of our best searching for the two on the third floor," he said, not taking his eyes off the top of the ladder.

Suddenly Jasper was behind me, "Our sisters are in there!" he yelled. My eyes widened.

"Look," Emmett said nudging us and pointing to the top of the ladder. A fireman was just coming out of the window on the third floor. Alice and Rosalie's window. He was carrying Rosalie carefully down the ladder.

When he reached the bottome paramedics swarmed around him and Rosalie was put in a stretcher. I watched as the fireman's head snapped back up to the window. I looked up to see the silouette of someone standing in the window covered by smoke.

The fireman climbed quickly back up the ladder and was-thank God-handed Alice. I ran up to him as he got to the bottom. "Give her to me," I said. He was just about to place Alice in my arms when we heard a loud noise. My head snapped up and he whipped around.

I watched with my mouth hanging open as the building collapsed and the fireman on the top floor toppled to the ground and was covered in rubble. Alice was shoved in my arms and the fireman-along with about ten others-ran for the crumbled building that was still partially on fire.

I handed Alice to the paramedics and watched as they placed a breathing tube in her mouth. I hopped in the back and we made our way to the hospital.

I waited impatiently in the waiting room to hear news about Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper burst through the waiting room door and ran up to me. "Have you heard anything?" Jasper asked.

"Just that they are unconcious. They should be alright though-they just breathed in a lot of smoke," I told them. I don't know how mmany times that's happened before but it's so much more real when it's your family-and smoke inhalation isn't that big of a deal! I know they'll wake up any second but it's still so scary.

"Thank God," Jasper said sinking down in a chair.

"No burns or anything?" Emmett checked.

"Nothing, just lack of oxygen and Alice was fine within two minutes with that breathing tube," I said.

Then a group of about ten firemen, all in their suits, were pushed out of the patients wing and into the lobby. Literally pushed. By guys the size of Emmett. "They came with the firemen who was still in the building when it collapsed," Jasper told me quietly.

"Come on! We have the right!" one of them yelled.

"Half of us have a paramedic degree, we could do it ourselves!" another one yelled.

"Guys!" the one I recognized as their Chief yelled. "We're going to get kicked out if you don't all shut up. Now sit down and wait," he commanded.

They all sat in chairs instantly. I was a little surprised at how quickly they all listened to their Chief. Of course at the station and everything you have to, but I wouldn't have quieted down that fast.

I looked at them intently. They all looked like they could be related and I wondered if they were. They seemed to know each other so well. Our department is pretty close knit but they seemed more of a family than we were. That's probably really nice.

"I shouldn't have gone first. It's all my fault," one of them said as tears streamed down his face.

"It's no one's fault Jake," one of them said sternly. "You just listened to your Captain. You didn't have a choice you're a lower rank," he said as a tear slipped out of his eye.

"I knew the building was unstable, I should've at least waited for-"

"Jake! Stop beating yourself up. Cap knew what was going on," another said.

"It's just a concusion and a burn Jake. That's not enough to stop B," said their Chief.

"Yeah, it's definatly been worse," he said with a small laugh.

"Yep," one of them said.

A nurse bustled into the room and everyone stood up. "Hale and Cullen?" she asked.

The Station 1 guys sat down and we stepped forward. "You can go in now, they are perfectly fine and will be able to leave in the morning," she said smiling.

We all let out a sigh of relief as she lead us down the white halls. She opened a door for us and motioned for us to go in. Aice and Rosalie were each in their own beds sitting up and smiling at us.

We all kneeled by their beds and grabbed their hands. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"We're fine, didn't you listen to the nurse?" Rosalie said, her voice hoarse.

"We'll just be coughing for a while, that's all," Alice added.

"Do you want to stay in our arpartment?" Jasper ased.

Alice gasped. "My clothes!" she yelled.

"It's okay Alice, this just means we really have to go shopping," Rosalie reassured her.

Her smile got wider. "You don't mind if we stay with you guys?" she asked, her clothes completely forgotten.

"We have a huge apartment, it'll be fine," Emmett said.

"Thanks," Rosalie said.

"Do you think any of our stuff made it?" Alice asked.

"No. The building came down right after they got you out," I said frowning as I remembered the fireman it brought down with it.

"Oh. Is everyone alright?" Rosalie asked.

"No. The fireman who handed off Alice was still inside when the building collapsed," Jasper said.

The girls gasped. "The guys from Station 2 were in the waiting room with us. We heard them say that it was just a concusion and a burn. He should be fine," Emmett said.

"Oh my God, it's all my fault!" Alice cried.

"It's not your fault Alice," Jasper said reassuringly.

"Yes it is. If I could've crawled to the living room like Rose he would've been out sooner," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Alice, it's okay. They said he knew what he was doing. He knew it was going to happen. Your lucky he got you out-it could've been both of you. Either way I doubt that he would've made it out," Emmett said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"He's right Alice. I doubt he would've made it our either way," I said.

"Do you think I could thank him tommorow, it's the least I can do," she said wiping tears away.

"That's a good idea Alice," Jasper said soothingly.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Rosalie asked.o

Emmett smiled. "Yeah. My idea for our team name," he said grinning widely.

"Oh! For the hockey tournement?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. What do you guys think about the Vampires? Vamps for short," he said grinning like an idiot.

"Vampires?" I asked. "You want us to be monsters?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Scary monsters who will suck the lives out of Station 1!" Emmett said throughing his hands in the air.

"Wow Emmett, wow," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to make you jersies!" Alice said excitedly. I just shook my head at them. It's rediculous how they can all be distracted so fast.

BPOV

I was finally out of the hospital and back at the station. My head was fine and my burn was practically healed and I was so pumped for the hockey game it wasn't even funny.

We were all louging around in the TV room right now, watching a football game. "You know what?" Jake asked us. "I think we need a team name," he said.

"A team name?" Embry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it would be cool," he said like it was completely obvious.

"Alright, what about…The Pucks?" Quil asked.

"The Pucks? As in _hockey pucks?_" Jared asked.

"Yeah," he said nodding.

"That sounds cool," Paul said shrugging.

"That is the name of the fairy in _Midsummer's Night's Dream,_" I said snorting. "That would be retarded."

"How do you know?" Quil asked.

"I read the book," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Stupid smart person," I heard Quil mutter under his breath.

"That's an oxymoron," I pointed out.

"You're an oxymoron!" Quil yelled like a four year old. I just looked at him incredulously before I burst out laughing with the rest of the guys.

"Wow Quil, wow," Seth said shaking his head. Quil just folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at us.

"How about The Werewolves?" Sam asked.

"Wolves would be cool," Collin said nodding.

"Yeah, I like it," I said smiling.

"I'm so getting us jerseys," Quil said.

"Claire going to make them?" I asked. Claire is Quil's fiancee, she is so sweet I love her to death.

"Yep, do you think Em will help her?" he asked Sam.

"Of course she will," Sam said rolling his eyes. Emily, Sam's wife, is like housewife extroadinaire. She is completelly unbelievable. "She'll probably make extra so she can have one," he said smiling.

This game is definitely going to be interesting…

**I hope you liked that, I really wanted to have something with Edward and stuff. Let me know what you think! HOCKEY GAME IN NEXT CHAPTER!! REVIEW!**

**Julie***


	5. You've Been Sandwiched

**Here is the hockey game my people!!!!**

Chapter 4—You've Been Sandwiched

It has been two weeks since that big apartment fire and today is the hockey game. I'm syked. Sam was just handing out our jerseys-curtesy of Emily and Claire. They were really cool. Red and black with our last names on the back. On the front was a picture of a howling wolf. It looked awesome.

I had on all my pad and my jersey as we made our way to the rink. I put on my skates and then my helmet before gliding around the court. "Let's do our warm ups," Sam said. We did the three man weave, passes, stretches, bla, bla, bla.

Within about fifteen minutes the other team was there and they were waiting for their chance to warm up. As we got off the ice I couldn't help but notice their jerseys too. The were the Vampires. "Hey guys, check it out," I said nudging Jake and Quil who were currently flanking my sides.

They had turn their heads way around because of their masks but when the saw the jerseys they snorted. "Bloodsuckers," Jake snorted.

"Leeches. This will be no problem," Quil said rolling his eyes.

I just shook my head at them. Of course they would find some good nicknames to bash them with.

EPOV

When we got to the rink I quickly passed out the white and light blue jerseys. They had our last names on the back and on the front was a sillohueatte of a vampire. "Alice did a good job," I said.

"Yeah, these are awesome," Emmett said as he pulled his over his head.

"Let's go," Marcus said pushing us toward the door.

We entered the rink to see that Station 1 was already doing there warm ups. "Hey, they have jerseys too," Jasper said to Emmett and I.

"Ooooh, the _Werewolves._ Scary," Emmett said rolling his eyes.

"Pups," I said.

"Mongels," Jasper snorted.

"Dogs," Emmett added. This should be interesting, I thought as they exited the court and we got on. We did our warm ups and then seperated the starters. I approached the center of the court for the face off and 'Swan' from the other team came up in front of me. He was kind of small but I could say the same for whoever that 'Ateraira' guy on their team too.

I wathced as the reff dropped the puck and I swung at it but my stick skidded through thin air. Right before I was about to hit it Swan flipped it up over my stick and pushed it away and passed it to someone els on their team. I cursed under my breath and chased after them. I knocked into the guy with the puck but not before he saw me coming and passed it off to that Ateraira guy.

I was hit and crushed up against the wall. I turned to see that Swan guy already down the court.

I chased after them but was too late. Ateraira passed it Swan, faking out Demetri, and Swan passed it back and they scored agians Emmett. "Shit," I muttered as they all cheered along with half the crowd.

"Get into it Cullen!" I heard Felix yell. I scowled at him.

"Nice job B!" their Chief yelled from their net. **(Some of you didn't get when I used 'B' in the last chapter. It's just nickname. Like B for Bella. And if they call her Cap it's short for Captian, cuase she's the department's captain. Just so you know!)**

"Let's go guys!" Emmett boomed from the goal. We all got back to our positions and started up the game again.

Jasper had it halfway across the court when one of the Wolves stole the puck from him. I hung back a bit as Felix started after him. The Wolf passed it without really looking an I intercepted it. 'Black' came after me and I passed to Jasper who somehow managed to get open, but out of nowhere a streak of black and red crossed the path and flew down the ice.

I watched with my mouth hanging open as Swan weaved through our players and went right up to Emmett and slammed the stick into the puck. It flew into the net behind Emmett as Swan glided away.

"Nice Captain," I heard one of their guys say before high fiving him.

"Hey Demetri," I heard Felix mutter. "We need to get rid of that guy."

"I'll take the left," he said before skating off. Oh shit, they are going to take him out.

My eyes widened as the reff blew the whistle and the puck was passed back to Swan. Oh shit. Before I could react to anything Swan was sandwiched in between two of the biggest guys on our department. Demetri moved suddenly and Swan was shoved into the wall and fell to the ground.

The reff blew the whistle because that was clearly illegal while Station 2 completely flipped out. "What the fuck!" one of them yelled.

Black shoved Demetri and Uley stepped in between them. "Jake, bench," he said sternly. Jake swore and went to help Swan up before going to the bench. I watched at Uley walked over to Swan and they talked. They nodded and Swan went to the bench too. Demetri and Felix were put in the penalty box and we continued the game.

"That was bull, they shouldn't have done that," Jasper said coming to stand by me.

"I know, I kind of feel bad I didn't do anything," I said guiltily.

"It's not your fault. I heard it too but we can't go against our own station unless we want our asses kicked," he said.

"True," I said just as the reff started the game again.

Our team got the puck and I was parellel with Marcus as we went down the court. He passed me the puck and I was about to hit it in the net when I notticed who was sitting on the other team's bench. I got only a flash of her beautiful face and long brown hair before crashing into the other team's net. Oh shit. **(I got the idea of Edward beingdistracted like that from laballerina1. Thanks for the idea!)**

I slid right into the net, loosing the puck on my way. I crashed right into their goalie and flew on top of me. He rolled of and pushed the plastic net off. He stood up and reached down. "You okay man?" he asked as he hoisted me up.

"Uh, um, yeah, I guess I got distratcted," I stuttered. Wow. That was embarassing.

He chuckled. "It's alright, but your team looks pretty pissed," he said.

I looked behind me and the guys were either laughing or glaring at me. Great.

Jasper skated over to me and asked, "What happened?"

"I just got distracted, that's all," I said shaking my head.

"Alright, be careful, " he said chuckling. Oh man, I'm an idiot.

BPOV

I can't believe those freaking leeches did that to me! Oh geez, even in the guys are even effecting the way I _think._ I have got to make some more friends outside the department.

Anyway, back to being sandwiched. "What the fuck?" I muttered angrily to Jake.

"They're just intimidated, freaking bloodsuckers," he muttered. "You alright, you hit the wall pretty hard," he said concerned.

I took off my helmet and shook out my hair. "Ow, your lip is bleeding," Jake said.

"I didn't even notice," I said wiping away the blood before I could start smell. Go into burning buildings? Sure. Smell some blood? Fuck no! I faint almost every time. The guys at the department get a kick out of that…until I actually kick them for laughing at me.

I looked back at the floor and watched as a guy from the other team was passed the puck and zooming down the court. He was just about there when he glanced at the crowd and our bench. Our eyes met and then he crashed right into Sam who was gaurding the net.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing, but it didn't work. My station and half of Station 2 burst out laughing. That has got to be embarrassing. "Well, that definatly makes up for being sandwiched," I told Jake as I put my helmet back on.

"Definatly," he chuckled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

We ended up winning 5-2. It was awesome, especially after that illegal hit. We did that 'good game thing' and then I went back to the bench to change into sneakers and stuff. I didn't even bother taking off my helmet as I bent down to undo the laces.

Once I got my shoes off I stood up and was met by a gorgeous guy in a Station 2 uniform. He had green eyes and messy bronze hair. Wow.

"Um hi. I'm Edward Cullen and I just wanted to say you did a really good job and sorry about Felix and Demitri. They're good guys but really competitive," he said in velvety voice.

I took off my helmet and smiled. "Thanks and it's no big deal," I said nonchantly. I noticed that his mouth was hanging wide open as he stared at me. I raised an eyebrow him confused. He shook his head and let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, um, bye," he stuttered before quickly walking away. I watched as he stumbled over to the bleachers, still in his skates.

"That was weird," I muttered before taking off my jersey so I could take off my pads and stuff. When I was done I put my jersey back on over my black under shirt and headed toward the exit only to be blocked by a short girl with black spiky hair.

"Alice?" I asked confused.

"Hey Bella!" she said smiling brightly as her friend Rosalie came over here.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, our boyfriends are on Station 2. Edward and Emmett are my brothers and Emmett's Rosalie's boyfriend. Jasper is Rose's brother and my boyfriend," she explained quickly.

I nodded slowly. "I see," I said. I am not used to talking to girls really so this was kind of weird for me.

"You just met Edward actually," she said.

"Oh, they guy with funny hair," I said nodding. The guy with gorgeous funny hair, I added to myself.

She smiled. "Yep, that's definatly him. I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with us," she said.

My mouth popped open in surprise. I barely know this girl and she's inviting me to lunch? Okaaay. "Um, sure. I guess. Where are you going?" I asked.

"We're just going to that pizza place around the corner. We'll meet you there?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a little bit," I said smiling. She smiled widely and hugged me before scurrying away with Rosalie in tow. I shook my head. She's nice but kind of weird.

**Sorry, I was going to write more but my sister is trying to kick me off. I will update with lunch as soon as possible. REVIEW!!**

**Julie***


	6. I'm An Idiot

**So unbelievably sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. I wrote the next chapter on a different computer and it crashed so I was kind of bummed then I just hadn't been paying attention to it. But I've been getting a lot of reviews for the story so here you go!**

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 6--I'm An IdiotI

"Hey, I'm going to go talk to that Swan guy," I said to Jasper as we skated off the court.

"That's probably a good idea. We'll be over by the bleachers with Rose and Alice," he said.

I nodded and stepped over to where Swan was untying his skate's at the edge of the rink. He took off his shoes and stood up and looked at me for a second, waiting for me to say something.

"Um hi. I'm Edward Cullen and I just wanted to say you did a really good job and sorry about Felix and Demitri. They're good guys but really competitive," I explained quickly. I felt terrible about that.

Then he took off his helmet. Except it was a 'he' it was a her. _The _her.

It was girl I was looking at when I ran into the freaking net, and she was even more gorgeous up close. I blinked a couple as I notice I was staring. She smiled politely at me. "Thanks and it's no big deal," she said easily. I blinked a couple more times. _Wow_…she raised and eyebrow at me and I shook my head, letting out a nervous laugh. I am such an idiot.

"Well, um, bye," I stuttered before walking away-except I forgot to take off my skates so I kind of stumbled and tripped all the way over to the bleachers. Oh my God, I just made myself look like an idiot.

"Edward, why is your face all red?" Emmett asked as I sat down and started taking off my skates.

"Uh…," I trailed off, not really wanting to explain my humiliating encounter. "Where are Rose and Alice?" I asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"You just missed'em, they went to go talk to someone," Jasper said looking around. "Holy shit," he said with wide eyes.

"What?" Emmett and I asked at the same time.

"Who is that?" he asked pointing towards the exit. My eyes widened too. It was that Swan girl….and she was talking to Rose and Alice.

"That would be the amazing Swan," I told them.

"No way, it's a girl," Emmett said. "Besides, how many female firefighters are there in Chicago?" he asked.

"No, that's her," I said. "I just talked to her," I said before I could stop myself. Oh shit. Should _not _have said that.

"You talked to her" Jasper asked.

"Wait! Is that why you're all red?" Emmett asked with a huge smile on my face. Heat flooded my cheeks and I quickly looked down. Damn it. Emmett burst out laughing. "It is! Isn't it? Oh my God, what did you do?" he asked, clearly amused.

"I didn't do anything, I was just so surprised when she took off her helmet…," I told them.

"So it really is her," Jasper said. Then he grimaced. "I feel really bad now that she got sandwiched," he said. I nodded, me too.

"Hey guys," Alice said as she bounced over. "We're going out to dinner," she said happily.

"Okay?" Emmett said in a confused tone. I don't blame him for being confused, we always go out after games.

"And we're bringing company," she added, grinning like mad.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Bella!" she squealed excitedly.

"Who's Bella," Emmett said slowly.

"The firemen I was just talking to-you know, the one that totally kicked your asses," she said with a huge grin.

Jasper and Emmett looked at me and burst out laughing. "What's going on?" Rosalie asked, not liking being out of the loop.

"Edward talked to her too-he made himself look like a complete idiot!" Emmett said as he roared with laughter, I glared at him. Does everyone have to know?

"You did?" Alice asked. "Well, did you at least say thank you?" she asked.

I looked at her confused. "Thank you for what?"

"For saving my life you moron!" Alice yelled.

We all were silent. "She was the firemen who was in our apartment when it collapsed," Rosalie told us.

"No way," Emmett said decisively. "Sure, girl's can be firemen but not _good _ones," he said.

Alice and Rosalie glared at him fiercely. "She's Station 1's _Captain_ if you remember correctly," Alice said. "She's great."

"I don't know…," Emmett trailed off dubiously.

"Just because we don't have a girl in our station doesn't mean there aren't good ones out there," Jasper said, and I nodded in agreement. I was still completely stunned. _She was the firemen who almost died?_

"Yeah Emmett, so stop being so sexist," Rosalie snapped. I looked at her a bit surprised. Rosalie didn't take a liking to people easily and the fact that she was already standing up for this girl….wow.

"Okay, are we going to sit here all day and yell at Emmett or go and eat?" Alice asked.

………………………………................................................................................................

**Sorry, this is just a little filler so you guys know I'm still alive and this isn't going to be discontinued-it's just kind of at the bottom of my list right now. Sorry. Anyway, REVIEW!!**


End file.
